Manis dalam Pahit
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG] Godric memberikan Salazar cokelat, tapi Salazar ragu untuk memakannya. "Apa ini?" Salazar bertanya dengan heran. "Racun—"/Salazar mematahkan bagian cokelat di sisi lain, "Sini, biar aku yang menyuapimu." "E-e-eh!" slash! more warn inside, special valentine day, rnr pls!i


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: SLASH, boys love, shounen ai, _misstypos_, full fuff, DLDR**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Salazar bertanya dengan heran melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang diberikan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu padanya, menarik alis ke atas dengan raut bingung sementara Godric yang tadi cengar-cengir sendiri di hadapannya mulai mengubah ekspresi menjadi menggembungkan pipi.

"Buka dulu dong!" Balas Godric menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat sifat mudah curiga Salazar, lagipula dia memang tidak memasukkan hal-hal yang aneh ke dalam kotak kecil berpita merah manis itu.

Mungkin.

Salazar sejenak ragu untuk membuka, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik ujung pita agak kikuk, lalu menengok ke dalam isinya. "Apa ini..?" dia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih heran dari sebelumnya sambil mengambil benda berbau manis berwarna putih itu.

"Cokelat," tukas Godric cepat—lebih sebal dari sebelumnya, "tidakkah kau melihat dengan matamu?"

Pemuda bermarga Slytherin itu hanya bergumam tak jelas sebentar, "Untuk apa kau memberiku cokelat?"

"Memangnya tak boleh?" Godric balik bertanya dengan senyum jail yang mulai terkembang di wajah.

"Yah, mungkin saja kau menambah racun—"

"Aku tak kejam sepertimu!" Potong Godric mendelik pada Salazar, lalu bersedekap sambil membuang kasar dan mengusap tengkuknya sebentar, "tak mau kau makan saja daripada banyak bacot?"

"Aku hanya memastikan, 'Ric," Salazar membalas seraya mengangkat bahu, "siapa tahu kau bereksperimen dengan ramuanmu, lalu membuatnya menjadi benda padat seperti ini dan memberikannya padaku sebagai kelinci percobaan."

Godric memutar mata bosan, "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan cokelat itu, Sal. Seratus persen aman! Aku membuatnya dengan Helga tadi pagi, kok," lanjut Godric berusaha meyakinkan Salazar.

Tapi Salazar tak kunjung memakannya, malahan melirik Godric ragu. "Aku tak suka manis—"

"Itu TIDAK manis!" Balas Godric mulai kehilangan kesabaran, tersenyum mengerikan pada Salazar yang meneguk ludah—Godric yang marah adalah Godric yang manis—menyeramkan, ekhem. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka manis, karena itu aku membuatnya dari _dark choco_. Aku tidak mencampurnya dengan yang lain, selain sedikit mesiu—bubuk kopi, maksudku," Godric melanjutkan.

Dan Salazar masih saja terlihat ragu.

Godric gemas, "Ayolah!" Dia mulai merengek, mendekat ke arah Salazar dan menarik-narik ujung lengan jubah yang dikenakan Salazar, "makan saja, ya?" pemuda manis itu akhirnya memohon sambil memberikan tatapan berharap yang sangat amat tinggi pada Salazar.

Sedangkan Slytherin itu risih sendiri melihat netra delima sang Gryffindor tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Salazar tak suka ya," Godric berkata muram, ujung bibirnya menurun dan alisnya bertaut, "padahal aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya..."

Ingin Salazar merutuki dirinya telah membuat Godric sedih seperti itu.

Masalahnya Rowena bisa-bisa mengutuknya karena ini.

"Baiklah akan kumakan," ujar Salazar dengan cepat, ingin Godric kembali menampakkan wajah cerianya seperti semula. Dan setelah dia mengatakannya, Godric benar-benar mengubah ekspresi wajah menjadi senang dan antusias.

"Coba makan, coba makan!" Ujar Godric bersemangat, meski dalam hati tertawa keras-keras lantaran Salazar ternyata bisa jatuh pada pernagkapnya tadi.

_Ah, jahat sekali diriku,_ batin Godric tersenyum geli dalam hati, tapi agar Salazar memakan cokelat buatannya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Salazar pun memotong ujung cokelat itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, sebenarnya tidak yakin—kenapa warnanya bisa putih kalau Godric memakai _dark chocolate_ dan bubuk kopi? Salazar bahkan sangat ragu apa Godric sungguhan memakai bubuk kopi atau tidak. Tapi mau tak mau, dia harus memakannya—Godric sudah repot-repot membuat ini, Salazar wajib menghargainya, tentu. Salazar melempar potongan kecil cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu—

Dia melebarkan mata merasakan pahit di lidahnya bersamaan dengan manis yang didominasi oleh rasa pertama tadi.

Godric benar; cokelat putih itu tidaklah manis, meleset dari perkiraan Salazar.

Memang ternyata Salazar tak boleh menilai dulu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Godric dengan senyuman lebar, merasa sangat puas menangkap reaksi wajah Salazar.

Sejenak Salazar tidak menjawab, malah mematahkan bagian cokelat yang lain dan kembali memakannya. "Ini enak," gumam Salazar masih tak percaya, baru pertama kali ini dia menikmati makan cokelat.

Terima kasih pada Godric.

"Benarkah?" Godric bertanya lagi, lebih semangat dari sebelumnya setelah dia tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Salazar. "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya?" Godric memastikan, makin mendekatkan jarak dengan Salazar.

Salazar mengangguk kecil, tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia memang menyukainya. "Apa kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Hm? Tidak, aku khusus membuatnya hanya untukmu," Godric membalas dengan cengiran manis, sangat senang lantaran Salazar menyukai cokelat buatannya.

"Kau harus mencobanya kalau begitu," ujar Salazar dengan nada yang sudah tak bisa dibantah lagi, lantaran dia tahu kalau Godric pasti akan menolaknya. Salazar kembali mematahkan bagian cokelat di sisi lain, "Sini, biar aku yang menyuapimu."

"E-e-eh—itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri!" Tolak Godric keras-keras, baiklah dia mau mencoba cokelat tersebut tapi tidak sampai disuapi juga. Segera dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku bilang aku bisa sendiri!" Lanjutnya mencoba untuk tidak memberikan celah pada Salazar yang mau memasukkan cokelat ke dalam mulutnya selagi berbicara.

"Tapi aku mau menyuapimu," balas Salazar bergantian pakai nada kecewa—apa dia tahu kalau tadi Godric ternyata hanya berpura-pura saja dan memakai cara yang sama untuk membujuk Godric?

Entahlah, tapi perubahan ekspresi Salazar yang minim itu ditangkap oleh Godric, memperlihatkan kalau Salazar memang serius ingin menyuapinya.

"Uhh," Godric merasa bersalah, "oke, oke kau bisa melakukannya!"

Salazar mengulas senyum kecil mendengar perkataan Godric, "Kalau kau malu, tutup saja matamu."

Godric tak bisa mengelak kalau dia memang malu, jadi dia menuruti ucapan Salazar untuk menutup mata. Godric seakan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya lebih cepat sekarang, menunggu dengan agak panik sampai Salazar menyuapinya dengan sepotong cokelat itu—baiklah dia bahagia cokelatnya diterima oleh Salazar, tapi tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Lama, Godric menunggu lama hanya untuk ini, apa yang Salazar rencanaka—

Tiba-tiba, Godric merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

Lantas Godric membuka mata terkejut, menyadari Salazar kini menciumnya dengan lembut. Seketika bahu Godric menegang karena itu, tapi Salazar yang seolah menduga hal ini pun mengelus bahu pemuda itu agar lebih rileks. Salazar memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Godric yang kebetulan terbuka, menyalurkan cokelat itu pada sang Gryffindor dengan sedikit mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulut. Godric lagi-lagi menegang, dia kalut sekarang, dan mengarahkan lidahnya untuk mengeluarkan lidah Salazar.

Pahit mulai bisa dirasakan olehnya, tapi diiringi rasa manis yang menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Lidah mereka masih berpagutan, sekarang dia mulai menikmatinya—mengalungkan tangan ke leher Salazar dan menekan kepala belakang Salazar untuk mendalami ciuman mereka yang bersamaan dengan lumernya cokelat dalam mulut Godric. Jari jemari Salazar menyisir helaian merah rambutnya, sedangkan lengan kokoh Salazar yang lain merangkul pinggangnya protektif.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati ini, menikmati ciuman dan cokelat mereka yang terjadi di satu waktu. Sangat menyenangkan, itulah yang dirasakan kedua pemuda tersebut. Ciuman yang begitu menenangkan, bahkan terkesan sangat lembut. Sampai akhirnya Salazar menyudahinya, mulai memisahkan jarak mereka beberapa senti. Saliva tipis membentuk jembatan yang menghubungkan lidah mereka berdua, pipi Godric telah semerah melebihi rambutnya sendiri, sedangkan wajah pucat Salazar juga merona tipis.

Sejenak mereka diam, sampai—

"AKH ITU PAHIT SEKALI!"

Godric berseru keras, melompat-lompat kecil di tempat menyadari betapa pahitnya cokelat yang dia buat sendiri pada Salazar. Dia lupa, kalau dirinya tak bisa menahan rasa pahit. "Aku butuh air!" Ujarnya dengan panik, matanya langsung mencari-cari air di sekitar mereka sementara Salazar mulai mengukir senyum geli di paras rupawannya.

"Kupikir itu masih tergolong manis," ungkap Salazar menyodorkan segelas air yang mendadak muncul entah darimana pada Godric, yang langsung meminumnya dengan cepat sambil melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Salzar—seolah berkata _bagaimana-bisa-?_ Dan Salazar hanya mengangakt bahu, "Karena kau manis?"

Godric tersedak dalam minumnya.

Alasan macam apa itu?

"Tapi itu pahit sekali," tanggap Godric agak mengeluh, "harusnya tidak terlalu pahit. Aku ingin menyikat lidahku pakai cokelat lain.."

"Kenapa tidak pakai lidahku saja untuk menghapus rasa pahitnya?"

Pemuda itu sontak melempar gelas yang dia pegang tepat ke kepala Salazar, mendelik nyalang pada Slytherin tersebut. "Serius, ih!"

"Aku serius, kok," balas Salazar mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena lemparan gelas dari Godric, "lagipula kau menyukai ciumannya, bukan?"

Wajah Godric perlahan kembali memerah seperti tadi, merambat sampai telinga, "_S-shut it_!" Godric membentak kecil, menggembungkan pipi kesal sambil melipat tangan depan dada.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari pemuda bersurai perak itu, mengelus surai merah Godric sebentar. "Tapi aku memang serius, aku menyukai cokelatnya," ujar Salazar pelan, memandang dalam netra delima Godric dari netra hijau pucatnya.

Godric gugup seketika, memalingkan pandangan, "Baguslah," dia membalas kecil, tak sanggup menatap wajah Salazar lebih lama lagi.

"Aku menyukainya," Salazar kembali berkata dengan pelan—sukses menarik perhatian Godric walau sekedar lirikan, "seperti aku menyukaimu."

Dan Godric tersentak mendengar bisikan Salazar tepat di telinganya, menemukan Salazar kini memberinya senyuman tipis yang sukses membuat pipinya kian memanas dari sebelumnya.

"A-apa sih?" Godric menjauhkan wajah Salazar yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri—alasan lain tak ingin Salazar tahu seberapa merah mukanya. "Aku juga tahu itu, bodoh," ujar Godric tak bisa menahan agar tetap berekspresi jutek.

Salazar mengangkat alis tertarik, memeluk Godric dari belakang. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Godric mengangguk, senyumnya perlahan mengembang dengan manis, "aku juga menyukaimu."

Salazar mematrikan senyum saat Godric berbalik menghadap ke arahnya, menangkup kedua pipi Godric yang masih bersemu merah dengan lembut, sedangkan Godric mulai melebarkan senyuman. Sama sekali tak menolak kecupan hangat yang Salazar berikan di dahinya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Adakah yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan review tentang fanfic ini?**

**Terima kasih!**

**Love, **

**Hansel.**


End file.
